


Back on Top

by InTheMomentsBetween



Series: Public Displays of Affection [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMomentsBetween/pseuds/InTheMomentsBetween
Summary: Jude gets back at Zero





	Back on Top

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for @Zeroforever who left such a great comment and suggested turning my one-off "Public Display of Affection" into a series. Not sure if it will become a series, but here is a follow up where Jude gets even with Zero. 
> 
> Submitted for :Team Zude Comment!Fic/Art Fest  
Response to prompt: "A lot of public displays of affection. It becomes a competition between them"  
Link for details:  
https://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/241257.html
> 
> If you are a fic writer, please write some fics for the Fest. We need more Zude!!

“So, Zero, earlier this month, Fly Sports made you their first ever spokesperson, and now you’re the face of the Golden B Gyms franchise. Things seem to be looking up for you.”

Zero flashed the reporter in front of him a practiced smile. He knew that this particular smile made him seem flirty and approachable. He’d given about a hundred similar interviews in the past month and could practically answer the questions in his sleep.

He drew the reporter and cameraman’s attention to the gym behind him. “I’m just happy to have the opportunity to represent companies that I feel passionate about. Staying in shape has always been important to me and, as a Devil, I need to train a lot to stay at the top of my game. The equipment in every Golden B gym is state of the art….”

As Zero continued with his spiel without thinking, he let his eyes slide over the reporter’s shoulder. He caught sight of a tall, brown haired man in tight shorts bending over to pick up his water bottle. Zero felt his interest picking up. He might be completely in love with Jude, but that didn’t mean he was blind. Zero had always been an ass man and this guy had one of the most delicious asses he’d ever seen. Zero let his eyes linger as the man slowly stood up. Zero admired the sculpted, but not overly defined, muscles in the man’s back. His broad shoulders were shown off to advantage in a snug sleeveless tank top. The tight clothing left little to the imagination, but Zero was enjoying himself imagining what the body underneath looked like.

Hey, it wasn’t his fault that giving interviews was boring.

He was admiring the man’s skin, thinking that it looked almost as soft as Jude’s skin. Zero stopped thinking about the stranger for a minute as he remembered the feeling of running his hands over Jude’s skin, of sinking his teeth into…

Zero suddenly realized that the reporter had gone quiet and was looking up at him expectantly. She’d obviously asked him something, but fuck if Zero knew what it was.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was asking, what is it like being back on top?”

Zero laughed, leaning in slightly “Well I definitely like it better than being on the bottom.” He winked mischievously, causing the reporter to blush.

“You’re terrible.” she giggled

“But seriously, I wouldn’t be where I am without the support of sponsors like….” Zero continued his praise of his new sponsors letting his eyes go back to where the brunette had been standing. The man still had his back to Zero but was now talking to another shorter man. Zero watched them with mild interest until he heard the taller man laugh. His eyes narrowed as he watched the other man place a hand just above the curve of the delicious ass Zero had just been admiring.

Zero knew that laugh. And now that he looked more closely, he also knew that ass. Intimately. He had just never seen it encased in anything as tight as those shorts outside of their bedroom.

What the hell was Jude doing at the gym? Jude did not do gyms. He preferred to run or use some of the equipment that Zero had back at their place.

Zero narrowed his eyes as the man talking to Jude leaned in closer to Jude, his hand dropping slightly lower, now definitely touching Jude’s ass.

Jude stepped away from the man’s hand as he turned towards where Zero was now staring at him, frozen.

Jude returned Zero’s glare with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a small smile. The movement drew Zero’s attention to how the shirt –_ and could it really be called a shirt when it was that tight??_– clung to Jude’s defined abs. Before today, Zero would have said that he was the only person who knew that Jude had a six-pack hidden under his suits. Well, Lucas would know, but fuck that guy, Zero hated that guy.

Zero watched as Jude and Mr. Grabby-Hands made their way over to the pull-up bars. Zero turned his attention back to the reporter, determined not to let Jude distract him from his professional responsibilities. It worked. For almost two minutes.

Zero was showing the reporter over to the free weight area when Jude jumped up and began to do chin ups. Zero caught a flash of tanned skin right before he felt himself trip over a barbell and go crashing into a protein powder display. Zero just lay on the floor, feeling everyone in the gym staring at him. He knew that he would be all over the internet tonight. He was going to kill Jude for this.

“Need a hand?”

Zero opened his eyes and looked up into Jude’s laughing face.

“You’re an asshole.” Zero hissed at him, taking his hand.

Jude just kept laughing and pulled Zero to his feet.

“Oh, Mr Kinkade, we didn’t know you worked out here.” The reporter was practically salivating at having the rare opportunity of catching Zero and Jude in the same place. They tended to keep their relationship out of the public eye. “You must be so happy to see Zero doing so well again.”

Jude smiled charmingly “The Devils have always been 100% behind Zero. We’ve always known what a great player he is, and we’re happy to see so many sponsors recognizing it as well.”

The reporter was looking a bit disappointed at the impersonal nature of Jude’s comment when Jude winked at her. “Plus, this place has a great family rate.” He turned to Zero “See you at home, honey”, using his towel to lightly smack Zero on the ass as he walked away.

Even though he couldn’t see his face, Zero knew Jude was smirking. He was going to kill him. He loved him, but he was going to have to kill him.

Both Zero and the reporter stared after Jude’s retreating back, gazes lingering on his tight athletic shorts. Well, maybe Zero wouldn’t kill him, but he was definitely going to make him pay for this.

Zero had almost pulled himself back together, ready to finish the interview, when he heard Mr Handsy’s voice from across the gym -

“Hey, Jude, mind giving me a spot?”

_Oh, hell no!_

Zero quickly crossed the gym, grabbing a smiling Jude’s arm and dragging him bodily out the front door. 

“Something wrong, Gideon?” he asked innocently.

“Not a word!” Zero growled “I am going to make you pay for that.”

And he did.


End file.
